


Checkpoint Reached

by mouthfulofbees (dog_fish)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Chatlogs, Identity Porn, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog_fish/pseuds/mouthfulofbees
Summary: gamebler:that’s the beauty of usernamesgamebler:nobody knows who you arebowdowntoyourking:and you can say what you wantgamebler:exactly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to be optimistic and guess how many chapters this will have
> 
> Usernames:  
> bowdowntoyourking: atem  
> gamebler: yugi  
> rouletterouter: jou  
> rootytootyaimnshooty: honda  
> ghostboaster: ryou
> 
> Huge thanks to ashethehedgehog for being an awesome beta!

Atem was dying. 

He lay in a pool of blood trying frantically to stand back up, but his life kept draining away. Help was too far off. He wasn’t going to make it. 

“Fuck.” 

His character turned to pixilated bones and a notification popped up on the screen. He’d died. Again. 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** whos idea was it to take on this boss again 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:**  aw cmon king this is fun! 

 

 **gamebler** **:** will you just stay still so I can heal you 

 

 **gamebler** **:** sorry king 

 

Atem sighed as he watched the rest of his team dance around onscreen. Nobody was even near him, which meant that he wasn’t getting resurrected anytime soon. 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** its fine we’re probably gonna wipe anyway 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:**  we’re close guys !! 

 

 **rootytootyaimnshooty** **:**  not that close  

 

 **gamebler** **:**  ^ 

 

 **gamebler** **:** I have to leave soon anyway  

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** me too 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:**  got work tomorrow 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:** awww 

 

The party broke up with a few more complaints from their tank. Atem logged out after a flurry of goodbyes and promises to try again in a few days. He yawned, glancing at the clock. Not too late. Which meant... 

A ping on his laptop 

 **gamebler** **:**  hey 

 

He grinned. 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:**  hey 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** good game today 

 

 **gamebler** **:** we got farther than I expected believe it or not 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** ha! I knew it was your idea 

 

 **gamebler** **:** don’t tell anyone 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** your secrets safe with me 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** but why tho? 

 

 **gamebler** **:**  rr kept bugging me about going too slow 

 

 **gamebler** **:** said we'd better start hitting bosses before they all grow old man beards 

 

 **gamebler** **:**  shooty told him he'd be happy to watch rr whale on a dragon from far away, where he belongs 

 

 **gamebler** **:** so here we are 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** I see 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** well I'm happy to follow wherever you lead 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** even if the boss in question is an old man dragon 

 

 **gamebler** **:** you always know just what to say to make a guy feel special 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** well I AM talking to a pretty special guy 

 

 **gamebler** **:** oh you flirt  

 

 _Just with you,_ Atem wanted to say, but like all other times, he kept silent.  

 

 **gamebler** **:** hey sorry to cut out on you early but I have to help make dinner soon 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** your grandpas back hurting again? 

 

 **gamebler** **:** yeah 

 

 **gamebler** **:** I keep telling him to go see someone about it but he wont listen 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** I bet you get your stubbornness from him 

 

 **gamebler** **:** probably 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** talk to me tomorrow?  

 

 **gamebler** **:** yup 

 

 **gamebler** **:** you can try out another of your awful pickup lines 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** oh please you love them 

 

 **gamebler** **:** love to hate them maybe :P 

 

 **gamebler** **:** anyway, night 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** night 

 

Atem sat back in his chair as his friend's handle went dark.  _His friend._ Just his friend. One day he might even work up the courage to ask for a name to call him during their private chats. He'd be happy to give his own name in return, would have done so even earlier, but Gamebler always seemed to be reluctant to share any revealing information. Atem had always respected that boundary. 

He scrubbed a hand over his face, eyes watering slightly from watching a screen for so long. His mother would chastise him for staring at a computer during his off time when his job required him to do so for long hours already. He snorted, wondering what she would say if he told her his most meaningful connection had happened behind a screen. _I doubt she would like it._  

The wheels of his chair scraped against the floor as he stood, collecting his empty mug and leaving it in the sink as he passed by the kitchen. He ran through his nightly routine, sliding under the covers and setting his alarm, and then lay there and stared blankly at the ceiling. There was no point in going to bed this early, especially since he was so used to staying up late, logged on either in the game or with Gamebler, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. 

 _The only thing my mother wouldn't like,_ he decided,  _was how lonely her son turned out to be._  

He fell asleep wondering about the color of his friend's eyes. 

 

* * *

 

 

The alarm went off. Loudly. 

Yugi groaned into his pillow and flailed an arm in the general direction of the loud blaring sound. After the third try, he managed to hit the right button. Blissful silence reigned for a few seconds, until... 

"Yugi!" his grandfather called, and Yugi groaned.  

"I'm up!" he hollered back, and flopped back into his pillow.  _Time to get up._  

He drifted for a moment – just a moment – and was brought roughly back to the surface when his alarm went off a second time.  _Fuck._  

Finally stumbling out of bed, he flicked off the alarm clock – gifted to him by one of the secretaries, wasn't that a subtle hint, King had teased him about it several times– and headed for the shower, picking up the clothes he had tossed onto the desk chair the night before. 

Breakfast was bacon and leftover rice with vegetables that he threw in the microwave as he waited for the rest of the meal to cook. He shoveled his food into his mouth as Sugoroku read the paper, muttering over the morning news. It was a comfortable routine they had established, right down to the moment Yugi checked the clock and let out a barely stifled curse. 

"Gotta go!" 

He kissed his grandfather on the cheek and dumped his plate, rushing out the door as he pulled on his coat. He resigned himself to a  _very_ fast walk to work, dodging other pedestrians and cars that honked crossly at him as he slipped by. He only checked his phone when he was finally safely in the shadow of the Kaiba building. 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** do your feet hurt? 

 

Yugi snorted. 

 

 **gamebler** **:**  from practically running to work again, yeah 

 

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and nodded at the person behind the lobby's desk. He swiped his card in the elevator and pushed the button for his floor, pulling out his phone again. 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** really? 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** and here I thought it was because you've been running through my mind all night 

 

 **gamebler** **:** is that the best you got? 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** I can do better 

 

 **gamebler** **:** oh? 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** alas, but not today 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** my cousin is glaring at me again 

 

 **gamebler** **:** tell him ur texting a business partner 

 

The elevator let out a cheerful  _ding_  and Yugi stepped out, brushing past another secretary with a smile and a wave. 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** I did 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** he didn’t believe me 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** apparently, 'nobody smiles like that while texting a business partner' 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** im paraphrasing of course 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** what he actually said was a lot ruder 

 

Yugi grinned as he reached his office door. 

 

 **gamebler** **:** well for the record 

 

 **gamebler** **:** I smile when I text you, too 

 

 **gamebler** **:** no matter how weird the memes you send me are 

 

 **gamebler** **:** now go do your work 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** aye aye 

 

He shook his head as he unlocked the door, hanging his coat on the hook. Sitting behind the desk, he booted up his desktop, wondering idly what King did for a living.  _Probably something involving people, with how friendly he is._  

There was a curt message waiting for him on his computer. He read it once, felt his heart rate kick up, read it a second time, and then slumped back, groaning into his hands. Kaiba had it out for him, if he kept wanting Yugi to work with  _him_  again. 

The meeting was in half an hour. Yugi sighed and started gathering up the files scattered across his desk from the week before, piling them in some semblance of order while trying to swallow down his anxiety. It was fine. He wasn't going to lose his job just because he couldn't get along with his boss's cousin. Sometimes people didn't get along, and that was perfectly all right, despite Kaiba's visible impatience with the two of them. 

It would take quite a bit more than a few painful meetings for Yugi to make friends with Atem Sennen. 

 

* * *

 

 

He ended up knocking on the door a minute early, letting himself in after the brief word from inside. The office was spacious, floor-to-ceiling windows showing the skyline of Domino City, the sunlight backlighting the two people sitting at the desk. They both looked up at the sound of the door closing. 

Yugi bowed slightly, trying not to grimace. Kaiba barely glanced at him before looking back at the files he held, while the other kept his eyes on Yugi for a moment longer. Yugi cleared his throat. 

"You asked to see me, Kaiba?" 

"I did. Sit down."  

Yugi walked forward, trying not to feel like he was walking into something he would regret. The only chair left was the one right next to Sennen.  _Fuck._  

He sat, looking pointedly at his boss and not the person next to him, ignoring the fact that Sennen was doing the exact same thing. Kaiba pulled a packet of paper from the pile on the desk, dropping it in front of Yugi.  

"Read it." Good old Kaiba. He was rude, but at least he was easy to understand. 

Yugi skimmed the paper. Game proposal, strategic elements, a list of concepts needing to be approved, seemed pretty straightforward. He just hoped Kaiba wouldn't- 

"You'll be working with Sennen on this one." 

-do exactly that.  

Yugi bit his tongue and tried not to look to his immediate left as he nodded shortly. There would be no point in arguing. 

“Don’t keep me waiting this time.” Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the both of them. “I want results, not arguments. Dismissed.” 

Yugi and Sennen stood up in unison. Yugi didn’t miss the look Sennen shot his cousin, decided he very much did not want to be in the middle of that, and headed for the door. 

Sennen caught up with him out in the hallway. “We will be working in my office.” 

 _Oh will we now?_ Yugi nodded and let him take the lead, scanning the game proposal in his hands and already formulating arguments. He had enough experience in this field to hold his own, and his ideas held water. Sennen couldn’t disagree with something that had merit, right?  _This can’t be that bad._  

It was a disaster.  

By the time lunch rolled around, they hadn’t agreed on a single aspect of the proposal, and even Yugi’s patience was wearing thin. 

“That is  _not_ going to allow for immersive gameplay,” he said crossly as Sennen paused in his tirade. 

Red eyes met his. “And I suppose you have a better idea?” 

 _I did but you shot all of them down._ Yugi collected the papers on the desk and shoved them into a loose pile. “Let’s come back to this after lunch. I need a break.” He tried not to huff in annoyance. 

Sennen began sorting the papers into a neater stack. “Don’t take too long. We need to have  _something_  to give to Seto.” Yugi could hear the judgement in his voice and clenched his teeth. He turned on his heel and headed out, trying not to feel like he was running away. 

Once out of the building, the tension left his shoulders and he sighed.  _Come on, it’s just a couple of days. You can do this._ Shaking his head, he let his feet carry him to a shop with outdoor seating that he favored, even with the onset of cooler weather. 

The moment he got settled, he pulled out his phone. 

 

 **gamebler** **:**  uuuuugggghhhhh 

 

It only took a few moments to get a response. 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** want me to kiss it better? 

 

 **gamebler** **:** you wish 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** what happened? 

 

 **gamebler** **:** work stuff 

 

 **gamebler** **:** collaboration with a person I don’t really get along with 

 

 **gamebler** **:** I wish my boss didn't keep insisting we work together 

 

 **gamebler** **:** we aren't going to magically like each other all of a sudden 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** I think I know how you feel 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** my cousin 'strongly suggested' I get my act together and start working with another one of his employees 

 

 **gamebler** **:** im guessing that was paraphrased 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** you know it 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** he never really perfected the 'polite businessman' persona 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** its fun to watch other business people try to interact with him 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** most of them don’t last very long 

 

 **gamebler** **:** haha 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** but anyway 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** what about this person don’t you get along with 

 

 **gamebler** **:** its just 

 

 **gamebler** **:** well first of all theyre super hard to read 

 

 **gamebler** **:** with a lot of people I can tell what theyre thinking 

 

 **gamebler** **:** but this person is like a brick wall 

 

 **gamebler** **:** and that would be frustrating on its own 

 

 **gamebler** **:** but I feel like they don’t respect my ideas 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** hmmm 

 

 **gamebler** **:** they tend to shoot down whatever I say 

 

 **gamebler** **:** and you know im still trying to be more aggressive with people I don’t know 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** yeah I remember 

 

 **gamebler** **:** I don’t know it might be just me 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** I don’t think its just you 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** it sounds like this person needs to back off a bit, maybe open up more 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** I can relate, if that’s the case 

 

 **gamebler** **:** I remember you saying you had a problem with that once 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** yeah  

 

 **gamebler** **:** you do fine with me, don’t worry 

 

 **gamebler** **:** that’s the beauty of usernames 

 

 **gamebler** **:** nobody knows who you are 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** and you can say what you want 

 

 **gamebler** **:** exactly 

 

 **gamebler** **:**  thanks king 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** for what? 

 

 **gamebler** **:** for listening 

 

 **gamebler** **:** not a lot of people have listened to me today 

 

 **gamebler** **:** one person in particular tho 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** of course 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** that’s half the reason I’m here 

 

 **gamebler** **:** oh really? 

 

 **gamebler** **:** what’s the other half 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** my amazing dps skills of course 

 

 **gamebler** **:** of course! 

 

The conversation paused as Yugi put down his phone to work on his food. By the time his phone chimed again, he was trying not to dread the end of his break. 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** I should probably get back to work 

 

 **gamebler** **:** me too 

 

 **gamebler** **:** just not looking forward to it 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** hey deep breaths 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** what’s the worst that could happen? 

 

* * *

 

 

Atem really hoped he hadn’t just jinxed the both of them. 

He shuffled through the papers on his desk, trying to hide his apprehension. Mutou would be back soon, and it wouldn't do for him to look anything other than professional. 

He still didn't know what to make of the man, despite that fact that Seto had hired him almost a year ago. They had only run into each other a couple of times before their first joint project, where Atem discovered that they very much did not get along, especially when it came to defending their respective ideas. Atem didn't get it. Mutou seemed perfectly confident when talking to him, but instead of pushing his suggestions forward, he would switch ideas constantly.  

A knock at the door. Atem called for the person to come in as he reread the packet for what felt like the hundredth time. 

Mutou slid into the seat next to him, and Atem took a deep breath before diving right in. 

To his great surprise, after several false starts, they actually managed to make it through half a page of the proposal by five o’clock. Atem busied himself shooting off emails, trying to hide his relief while Mutou gathered his things. The other man tossed a goodbye over his shoulder as he left the room, and Atem nodded back absently as he continued to type. 

Letting out a long breath, he sat back in his chair after the last email was sent off, rubbing the back of his neck. He usually stayed around an hour later than this, but with the stress of the day weighing on his shoulders, he figured he could be forgiven for going home at a normal time for once. He was ready for a nice dose of fictionalized violence to keep his mind off of things. 

Atem began getting ready to leave, thoughts far away. He wondered what his cousin would say if he knew Atem played an MMORG from a competing company, and quickly resolved never to tell him. Really, he had made an account as a way to pass the time and, though he would never admit it, a secret love of RPGs, but the main reason he continued was due to the people he played with. 

Or maybe just one person in particular.  

Gamebler wasn't on when Atem got back to his apartment, but there were a few other people whose usernames he recognized, including the tank from the previous night. 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** hey guys 

 

 **ghostboaster** **:** hi king 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:** hey king!  

 

 **rouletterouter** **:** wanna join up with us? 

 

Atem paused. 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** sounds great but 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** I might just go do some farming actually 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:** awww 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:** well if you change your mind we're meeting up with gamebler in a couple hours 

 

 _That_ caught his interest, which was probably the idea, he thought sheepishly. 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:** thank fuck he agreed to come 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:** no offense ghost 

 

 **ghostboaster** **:** its fine 

 

 **ghostboaster** **:** I prefer dps anyway 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** actually 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** is it ok if I join up with you guys later 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:** sure dude no problem 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:** cmon ghost! 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:**  lets go kill some dragons 

 

Atem watched them go, still feeling a little guilty. Even though he had been playing with them for some time now, it still felt strange to associate with the other people he knew without Gamebler there as a buffer. His friend had encouraged him to talk more in the game, but Atem knew he was the odd person out in a group of already established friends. 

One day, he decided. One day he would gather the courage to ask Gamebler his name and start talking to more people, even if it was just online.  

He doubted that day would be soon. 

 

* * *

 

 

Yugi was exhausted. 

After getting home from work, he had spent an extra few hours helping stock the back of the game shop after a delivery. His grandfather had trouble picking up the heavier boxes due to his back, so the job fell to Yugi to take care of the task while Sugoroku managed the cash register. After dinner, he had flopped into bed, debating the merits of just passing out early before he remembered he had promised Jou he'd help out with a quest online. He groaned, but levered himself upright. 

Not a lot of people were on, but Yugi did see Jou and Ryou as well as – here he felt a little thrill – King. He typed out a quick greeting to the latter as he waited for Ryou to cast a portal for Yugi to join him and Jou. 

 

 **gamebler:** hello

 

 **gamebler** **:** here I am 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** there you are! 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** the light of my life has arrived 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** no longer shall we be forced to live without our top notch healer 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** and no longer shall I be forced to live without your charming company oh gamebler 

 

Yugi realized he was grinning helplessly when his cheeks started to hurt. King was always so dramatic.  

 

 **gamebler** **:** why you always so dramatic 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** ha! im not! 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** im just really happy to see you 

 

There was the sweetness he was seeing more and more of. Yugi's smile slowly faded. There were times when he wondered... 

 

 _Nope._ Yugi viciously quashed the warmth in his chest.  _Not happening._  

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** gamebler? 

 

Yugi's character was standing with three others that he recognized. King must have teleported over while he was distracted. 

 

 **gamebler** **:** sorry guys just thinking 

 

 **gamebler** **:** im fine 

 

 **ghostboaster** **:** if youre sure 

 

 **gamebler** **:** I am 

 

 **gamebler** **:** anyway we have some mobs to kill 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:** damn straight! 

 

There were times when Yugi really appreciated Jou's enthusiasm. 

They didn't talk much besides coming up with plans of attack after that. Yugi let himself sink into the game, his awareness narrowing to only the screen and his hands as they took on another boss. He could feel the tension of the day leaving him as his fingers flew to keep everyone in their party at full health. 

King was quiet, seemingly distracted. His playing didn't suffer, but he didn't offer any more of those marvelous gaming strategies Yugi was quickly coming to rely on. It was strange – he had seemed perfectly normal earlier in the day, but Yugi knew that really wasn't any indicator of his mood, even with their current level of communication. He would have to wait, and if King wanted to talk, he would do so eventually. 

 

 **ghostboaster** **:** shit, gamebler! 

 

Yugi snapped back to attention and found one of their party nearly dead and another not far behind. Typing off apologies as he readied healing spells, he mentally gave himself a shake. It would seem that King wasn't the only one distracted today.  

He focused on the game to the best of his ability, pushing away any other thoughts, until the boss was dead and King and Ryou were rolling to see who would get the DPS gear that had been dropped. Yugi checked what was available for him, but only picked a few pieces up to sell. He had spent so much time leveling his character that not a lot of the low level bosses dropped the right things for him. 

Jou and Ryou were debating where to go next, and King was silent. Leaning back in his chair and stretching his stiff back, Yugi let his eyes drift lazily over his desk, feeling his mouth turn into a frown. Nudging at the sinking feeling in his chest, he let his thoughts turn back to King. His friend was probably upset, he knew that, since King had a tendency to withdraw – Yugi would even say he brooded.  _Did something happen between lunchtime and now?_  He wanted to ask King directly, but he balked at the idea. That might not turn out well. King could get angry, he could withdraw even more, a lot of things could go wrong. There was no guarantee that Yugi wouldn't make things worse. There was nothing he could do. 

He just wished his chest would stop feeling so tight. 

Sitting forward, he scrubbed his hands over his face before checking the time. "Shit!" 

 

 **gamebler** **:** shit guys I gotta go its really late 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:** wait whats the time 

 

 **rouletterouter** **:** shit me too 

 

 **ghostboaster** **:** ^ 

 

 **ghostboaster** **:** ill see you guys 

 

They teleported back to the nearest inn, saying their goodbyes – King typing a polite farewell that seemed a little stiff – before Yugi shut off his computer and got up from his chair. He groaned as his back let out several audible pops. 

 _No more_ _late night_ _gaming,_ he promised himself for the hundredth time. 

He changed in the dark, groping around for the bed and sinking under the covers with a sigh. His bedroom was pitch black after the brightness of the computer screen, so when his phone lit up on the table next to the bed, Yugi groaned and squinted over at it. 

He debated leaving it for a second, but then again... 

Yug grabbed for his phone, narrowing his eyes as the light stung them. 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** hey gamebler 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** sorry to bother you this late 

 

Yugi adjusted his grip so he could type back. 

 

 **gamebler** **:**  its fine 

 

 **gamebler** **:** is everything okay? 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** that’s what I was going to ask 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** I didn’t go too far with the teasing today, right? 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** you got quiet for a while 

 

 **gamebler** **:** no no youre fine 

 

 **gamebler** **:** seriously 

 

 **gamebler** **:**  I guess I was just tired and I zoned out 

 

 **gamebler** **:** sorry for making you worry 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** oh ok good 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** I know I can go kind of overboard sometimes 

 

 **gamebler** **:** its ok you didn’t do anything wrong 

 

Yugi bit his lip, considering. On one hand, it could make things worse, but on the other, King had already texted him. 

 

 **gamebler** **:** can I ask you something? 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** go ahead 

 

 **gamebler** **:** did something upset you today? 

 

A pause. 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** I was more scared I had upset you 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** with the teasing I mean 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** other than that everythings fine 

 

 **gamebler** **:** oh 

 

 **gamebler** **:** ok 

 

 **gamebler** **:** good 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** I should let you get to sleep 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:** we both have work tomorrow 

 

 **gamebler** **:** yeah 

 

 **gamebler** **:** night 

 

 **bowdowntoyourking** **:**  night 

 

Yugi put his phone back down and snuggled into his pillow. And if he fell asleep much faster than he would have before, well, no one had to know.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is folks
> 
> Usernames:  
> bowdowntoyourking: atem  
> gamebler: yugi  
> rouletterouter: jou  
> rootytootyaimnshooty: honda  
> ghostboaster: ryou  
> dancedance: anzu  
> nodice: ryuji  
> dragoneyes: kaiba  
> littlebeastboy: mokuba
> 
> thank you to ashethehedgehog for betaing!

**bowdowntoyourking** **:**  hows this one 

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** are you a magician? 

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** because whenever I look at you, everything else disappears 

**gamebler** **:** you havent even see me 

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** it’s the principle of the thing 

**gamebler** **:** mmmm nope 

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** ok hmm 

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** I wanna live in your socks so I can be with you every step of the way 

**gamebler** **:** pffft 

**gamebler** **:** what corner of the internet did you drag that one from 

**bowdowntoyouking** **:**  I'll have you know it was the first website on the list 

**gamebler** **:** *worst

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** you cant hear but I just gasped out loud

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** how dare you

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** these pickup lines are quality

**gamebler** **:** they're cheesy

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** but?

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** buuuuut?

**gamebler** **:** ok they're also sweet you got me

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** yes!

**gamebler** **:** don’t let it go to your head or anything :P

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** I would never

**gamebler** **:** mmmmhmmm

Atem covered his grin with one hand as he read over Gamebler’s responses. Their flirting –  _was_ it flirting? – was having the necessary effect on his mood. Already he was smiling when the morning had been nothing but stress. 

His smile faded slightly as he remembered the reason for his headache. He and Mutou had disagreed about one of the final points on the proposal they had been given, and the argument had turned downright nasty. It didn’t help that they had been working on the project for several days already, and Atem could tell Seto was getting impatient. He had tried to get the dispute over as quickly as possible, stonewalling the other man in a way that had worked with coworkers many times before, but this time had made the situation even worse. Mutou had gotten angry, something Atem had never seen before. It took him completely by surprise, and Mutou had gained the upper hand.

Atem had been guiltily relieved to see the back of him when he had finally left for their lunch break.

Atem sighed. He had considered telling the whole story to Gamebler, but feelings of shame held him back. He didn’t want to be the sort of person who sought vindication from a third party, especially since he couldn’t shake the nagging little thought that perhaps this time, he had been the one in the wrong. It wasn't something he felt frequently, he could admit to himself.

His friend was smart, though, and one of the kindest people Atem knew. Maybe he wouldhave an answer, even if Atem didn't tell him the whole story.

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** hey gamebler?

**gamebler** **:** yeah?

Atem typed and subsequently deleted three different sentences before deciding to just be honest.

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** I think 

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** I did something wrong today

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** and the more I think about it the surer I am

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** and I want to apologize but that's not something I've done often

**bowdowntoyourking** **:**  I want this to be genuine

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** but I'm afraid it won't be

Atem let out the breath he was holding as he waited for Gamebler's response.

**gamebler** **:** well king

**gamebler** **:** I don't really know anything that could make apologizing easier

**gamebler** **:** that’s on you

**gamebler** **:** but 

**gamebler** **:** I have heard that theres no such thing as *pretending* to apologize

**gamebler** **:** if you act kind, then you are kind

**gamebler** **:** if you say it and you really mean it, then it's genuine

**gamebler** **:** no matter how little experience you have

**gamebler** **:** does that help?

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** it does

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** thank you

Atem scrubbed his hands over his face. It was true that this wouldn't be easy, but his friend was right, it was up to him to fix the problem. Sitting back in his chair and already planning his apology, he didn't expect his phone to buzz again.

**gamebler** **:** and king?

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** hmm?

**gamebler** **:** good luck

**gamebler** **:** you'll do fine

Atem felt his smile return.

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** thanks, gamebler

* * *

 

 

Yugi stuffed his phone back in his pocket, wishing he could take his own advice. He really hadn't meant to get angry earlier, but Sennen seemed to know exactly how to push his buttons. The man had flatly refused to listen to him, which had gotten old  _very_ quickly, and he had reacted accordingly, feeling his temper finally fray. He hadn't gotten into Sennen's face, but he had stood his ground and that appeared to have caught the other man off guard. Their argument had fizzled out, but the suffocating silence that had followed it wasn't much better.

He had been glad to escape the tense atmosphere for lunch, but the break hadn't been enough to calm his anxiety completely. He still had the rest of the day to work with Sennen, and who knew  _what_ he would tell Kaiba. The apprehension led to him dawdling on his way back to Sennen's office, standing out in the hallway and shooting texts back and forth with King in an effort to distract himself.

The secretary was giving him an odd look. Yugi smiled awkwardly and steeled himself as he opened the door.

Sennen looked up at his entrance. Yugi thought he caught a flash of something across his face, but it was gone before he could puzzle it out. The chair next to the desk was still askew from when he had shoved it back in his hurry to leave, and he straightened it as he sat down.

"I'd like to apologize for earlier." Sennen said before Yugi could open his mouth. He was ready to get defensive when Sennen's words actually registered.

Yugi stared. Sennen stared back, hands carefully folded on the desk, face as intent as ever. Yugi had always thought his expression to be angry, or maybe disappointed, but with Sennen's actual words echoing in his ears, he wondered if he had been wrong.

_Have his eyes always been so bright?_

"Oh," Yugi said intelligently, before catching himself. He blinked and looked away, trying to channel King's confidence.

Evidently encouraged, Sennen continued. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I was worried about the deadline, but that isn't an excuse." The last few words were laid out as carefully as ever, but were accompanied by a twist of Sennen's lips. Self-depreciating, maybe? Yugi shook his head slightly and firmly told himself to meet Sennen's eyes. "I'd like to continue working with you, if that's all right."

Yugi tilted his head as he regarded the man in front of him. Sennen seemed content to wait for his answer, thought he was looking vaguely uncomfortable. His actions had been irritating, but he did look genuinely contrite, and Yugi had never been one to let something like this fester.

"Yes," He decided. "I mean, I accept your apology." He hesitated, and felt King's voice in the back of his head, encouraging, telling him to be assertive. "As long as we both make an effort to work together in the future." He hoped that sounded suitably professional.

Apparently it did, because Sennen only nodded and turned his gaze to the papers spread out in from of them. Yugi shifted in his seat, feeling his shoulders drop. The whole exchange had been awkwardly formal, but heartening. He had never expected  _Sennen_ to be the one to reach out, but he felt a flush of shame as he realized he had sold the other man short.

The apology set the tone for the rest of the afternoon. Yugi could tell that Sennen was trying his best to be receptive, and he appreciated the effort. It seemed the man had really taken what he had said about working together to heart.

By the time they were done, the apprehension he had felt had all but disappeared completely. Sennen collected the completed file to give to Kaiba, and thanked him quietly. Yugi even managed to muster up a delicate smile before Sennen left the room.

He rubbed his eyes. They had finished with two full hours to spare, but Yugi was still exhausted. Fighting had never been his forte unless it was with pixilated monsters, something that hadn't worked to his advantage in high school. At least gaming helped him keep in touch with his friends these days, as scattered as they had become. Yugi and Jou had been the only ones to stay in Domino, the rest of their group finding jobs or schools away from the city where they had all spent their teenage years. Yugi had been shocked at the offer of employment from  _Kaiba_ of all people, especially so soon after graduation, but the more time he spent in his new career, the more confident he grew with the choice to stay.

Yugi stared around at the empty office, which, now that he really looked, was unusually bare of personal items. He surveyed Sennen's desk, absent of picture frames, plants, mementos, anything. Strange. He knew Sennen had been working here longer than him - it was one of the very few things he did know about him.

He poked around for a few more moments before he realized what he was doing and hastily stood, banging his knee on the corner of the desk. Hissing out a breath, he collected his bag and headed back to his own room for the rest of the day.

Yugi busied himself answering emails, distracted. He and King weren't in the habit of texting each other after lunch, saving the rest of their daily interactions for after their respective workdays, so he had nothing to break up the monotony as the last couple of hours dragged. By the time he was able to leave, he was stifling yawns, deciding to take a quick nap before pestering King on how his apology had gone. 

* * *

 

**ghostboaster** **:** he ended up leaving the country, and I've avoided dipping sauce ever since

**ghostboaster** **:** so anyway, that's why I need to be strip searched whenever I use the subway in Belgium

**rootytootyaimnshooty** **:** wow

**rouletterouter** **:** wow

**dancedance** **:** wow

**nodice** **:** but

**nodice** **:**  what did you do with the handcuffs...?

**ghostboaster** **:** don’t worry about it

**ghostboaster** **:** oh hey gamebler

**gamebler** **:** guys????

**gamebler** **:** I cant believe youre all here!!

**dancedance** **:** surprise!

**gamebler** **:** an

**gamebler** **:** I mean

**gamebler** **:** dance!!

**gamebler** **:** isnt it really early over there tho?

**dancedance** **:** I figured id log on and surprise you guys

**gamebler** **:** well im glad you did!

**gamebler** **:** it feels like its been forever since the whole squad was on

**rootytootyaimnshooty** **:** preach

Atem stared at his laptop, not moving. He read the words on the screen, trying not to feel like an intrusive asshole. He should really log off, but something kept him there, his character sitting motionless on the terrain. Gamebler and the others continued talking, oblivious. Atem had logged on hoping to talk to his friend, but now he balked. Would Gamebler really welcome his input in the company of so many other people he obviously cared about?

 _He's your friend._ The thought didn't bring as much comfort as it usually did.

He shouldn't be butting in on his friend's reunion. Maybe he would be free to talk later, when no one else was available. Atem didn't know why his chest twisted at the thought.

He really was about to leave when the choice was taken from him.

**ghostboaster** **:** oh hey king!

Atem sighed and prepared himself for rejection.

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** hey guys

**gamebler** **:** king!

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** hey gamebler

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** sorry I was just about to leave

**gamebler** **:** oh ok

**gamebler** **:** I mean you can stay if you want

_You can stay if you want._ What did that mean? Did Gamebler want him to stay, or was he only saying it out of obligation?

**gamebler** **:** have you met dance?

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** I havent actually

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** hello dance

**dancedance** **:** hiya!

**dancedance** **:** are you the person who I hear joined up with the group?

**gamebler** **:** yup that’s him!

**gamebler** **:** great dps 

Despite himself, Atem smiled and ducked his head.

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** ah thanks

**rouletterouter** **:** hey king wanna come on a quest and kill a sea monster with us?

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** oh um

**rouletterouter** **:** itll be awesome

**dancedance** **:** you don’t have to if youre busy

**dancedance** **:** but wed love to have you!

Atem took a breath and paused for a moment.

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** yeah okay

**rouletterouter** **:** :D

**dancedance** **:** great!

**gamebler** **:** awesome!

_Awesome._ Atem sat back and watched as the group started talking strategy.  _Gamebler_ _is happy I'm coming along._ He couldn't shake the thought that bounced around in his head, feeling a rush of affection toward the group, these people who had accepted him so readily. He resisted the ridiculous urge to start thanking everyone in the chat.

**gamebler** **:** ok sounds like a plan

**gamebler** **:** everybody ready?

**dancedance** **:** yup

**nodice** **:** I am

**rootytootyaimnshooty** **:** ready

**rouletterouter** **:** yeah!

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** I'm ready

**ghostboaster** **:** me too lets go

**gamebler** **:** cool cool

**gamebler** **:** ok this is exciting

**gamebler** **:** here we go!

Hours later, Shooty and Roulette were dancing over the remains of the boss while casually bickering over the chat. Their party had grown again, with one higher level DPS and a lower level tank that had both joined on the way, much to Roulette's relief. Atem had gotten some decent gear out of the fight, some weapons he could sell and a  _badass_ set of new armor. He made a note of the light-on-dark pattern, already thinking up new ideas for some casual aesthetic designing.  _Good artists borrow, great artists steal, isn't that how it goes?_  He should be fine just as long as he didn't spill the beans on where he got the original inspiration from. Seto, who was vocally disdainful of MMORPGs, would never let him hear the end of it.

Thinking of work reminded him of the argument he had had with Mutou and the reason he wanted to talk to Gamebler in the first place. He glanced at the time before idly checking the chat, where another conversation had been struck up with Gamebler holding court.

**gamebler** **:** ok everybody

**gamebler** **:** good job today

**gamebler** **:** also thanks for the assist ghost

**ghostboaster** **:** np

**ghostboaster** **:** idk how you stand healing all the time tho

**gamebler** **:** what can I say

**gamebler** **:** im good at multitasking

**dancedance** **:** and babysitting

**gamebler** **:** that too

**gamebler** **:** dragon and beast, you guys did great too

**dragoneyes** **:** thank you

**gamebler** **:** yeah!

**gamebler** **:** totally up to you guys, but we'd welcome you in our guild

**gamebler** **:** dps is always welcome and we could use another tank

**littlebeastboy** **:** yes!! 

**littlebeastboy** **:** we're in!

**dragoneyes** **:** fair enough

**dancedance** **:** welcome!

**nodice** **:** welcome 

**nodice** **:** mind you don’t piss off our fearless leader

**rootytootyaimnshooty** **:** just don’t be mean and you're set

**gamebler** **:** all right

**gamebler** **:** its getting pretty late and I need to log off

**gamebler** **:** we'll meet up again over the weekend, say saturday around the same time we started

**gamebler** **:** any questions?

**dancedance** **:** I doubt I'll be able to get on for saturday

**dancedance** **:** what is free time

**dancedance** **:** sorry guys

**gamebler** **:** that’s fine! 

**gamebler** **:** glad to have you here with us this time, dance

**nodice** **:** I can probably make it

**rootytootyaimnshooty** **:** ^

**rouletterouter** **:** I'll be there!

**ghostboaster** **:** same

**littlebeastboy** **:** same with me and dragon!

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** wouldn’t miss it

**gamebler** **:**  ok awesome

**gamebler** **:** night everybody!

The group split up with a few more comments, and Atem rubbed his tired eyes before logging off for the night. Gamebler would probably be a few more minutes, so he left to brush his teeth. 

His phone was in his hand before he even slid into bed, but there was already a message there.

**gamebler** **:** hey king

**gamebler** **:** how did the apology go?

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** it was incredibly awkward

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** but I think it went fine otherwise

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** what you told me really helped

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** I doubt the person and I will ever be friends 

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** but we can work together at least

**gamebler** **:** that's good

**gamebler** **:** and yeah you can't be friends with everyone

**gamebler** **:** I mean

**gamebler** **:** its not like you associate with this person very much, right?

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** exactly 

The conversation veered away into another topic, namely Gamebler's plans for the guild's activities over the weekend. They got into a playful argument about which quest to tackle next until Atem's yawn caught him by surprise.

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** hate to cut this short but

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** I have work tomorrow

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** sigh

**gamebler** **:** whoops youre right it is late

**gamebler** **:** sorry for keeping you up

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** don’t worry about it

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** always happy to talk to you

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** but I need my beauty sleep

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** unlike you of course

**gamebler** **:** unlike me?

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** well youre already beautiful

**gamebler** **:** oh stop it :P

**gamebler** **:** I'll text you tomorrow

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** I look forward to it!

**gamebler** **:** go to bed nerd

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** love you too

Atem dropped his phone on his chest and groaned into his hands. Why the hell had he sent that? Could he  _be_  more obvious?

He warily checked his phone again, but it seemed that his friend had gone to sleep for real. Maybe Gamebler had taken it as a platonic declaration of love. Or maybe he read it and was even now composing a long, passionate letter about his romantic feelings. Atem snorted.

_You really need to get ahold of your crush,_ _Sennen_ _._

Deciding to take a cue from Gamebler, he set his phone on the bedside table and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Yugi was having a good day.

He had gotten to work early, which was a miracle in its own right, and had been then been called into Kaiba's office for what he had assumed to be a dressing down but had turned out to be a new assignment. Yugi would be assisting the creative director on the development of the game that he and Sennen had approved. Kaiba had even offhandedly praised his work, as backhanded as the compliment was. Yugi couldn’t wait to tell King.

Things were looking up.

He paged through the myriad of papers that had been piled into his arms after Kaiba's declaration. It looked like a hell of a lot of work, but he was sure he could handle it, and handle it well. He had his first meeting with the director this afternoon. Yugi resisted the urge to skip the rest of the way back to his office. Instead he settled for speedwalking down the hallway, a grin on his face as he skimmed the budget breakdown.

It happened to fast. One moment he was focused on the note attached to one of the pieces of paper, the next he was on the ground, files scattered around him. Yugi flung out his hands to catch himself, hissing when one of the joints in his shoulder popped. Getting ready to spew apologies, he looked up at the man sitting on the floor across from him and blinked in surprise.

Sennen was rubbing his forehead, looking pained. The folder he had been carrying was sitting on the carpet and his bangs had fallen into his face. Sennen pushed his hair back, sitting up straight. Red eyes met Yugi's own, breaking him out of his daze.

"I am so sorry!" Yugi scrambled up, offering a hand to Sennen, who gripped it hesitantly. Yugi forced an apologetic smile, ignoring the part of his brain that was weirdly focused on how warm the other man's palm was. He braced his weight, pulling Sennen upright, and let go abruptly. "I didn't see you coming. I'm really sorry about that." He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly and chanced a glance at his feet. "And your files..."

"It's fine. I didn't see you either," Sennen said, following his gaze. "Don't worry about them."

"At least let me help. Here." Yugi busied himself collecting the papers off the carpet sorting them into a neat pile. He looked up when another pile was held in front of his face.

Sennen was holding out Yugi's own dropped packets, a slight smile on his face. "You're assisting the creative director?"

"What? Oh, yeah!" Yugi traded the stack of papers in his hand for the one that Sennen held. "I just got the assignment today."

Sennen nodded. "Good luck. He's difficult to work with, but you get a lot of experience. I've assisted him a few times. It doesn't surprise me that Seto kept him on."

Yugi nodded slowly, not sure how to respond. It was a relief when Sennen seemed to take the hint and bid him goodbye before heading off. Yugi stared after him, careful not to let his eyes drift too low.  _Huh._

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** so this was the same person you told me about last week?

**gamebler** **:** they didn't bother me or anything

**gamebler** **:** I mean it was really awkward

**gamebler** **:** but I think they were trying to make conversation?

**gamebler** **:** just

**gamebler** **:** idk

**gamebler** **:** anyway! I got a new project!

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** oh?

**gamebler** **:** yeah! I get to work with the creative director on the development of a game

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** that’s so exciting!

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** congratulations!!

**gamebler** **:** thanks

**gamebler** **:** im a little nervous

**gamebler** **:** the person I talked to said the director is kind of hard to get along with

**gamebler** **:** but very competent

**gamebler** **:** apparently that's why kaiba hired him

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** …

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** kaiba?

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** as in seto kaiba? 

**gamebler** **:** oh shit

**gamebler** **:** fuck fuck fuck if ucked up

**gamebler** **:** just

**gamebler** **:** forget I said that

**gamebler** **:** FUCK

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** gamebler...?

**gamebler** **:** please don’t, king

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** are you okay?

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** gamebler?

* * *

 

Atem stared at his phone, completely frozen.

_Kaiba. As in Seto Kaiba, his cousin. His cousin who assigned Yugi Mutou to work with the creative director who_ _Gamebler_ _is also working with._

His best friend in the world was Yugi Mutou.

 _Gamebler_ was Yugi Mutou.

Fuck.

Gamebler – Yugi –  _Gamebler_ wasn't online that night. He hadn't texted after their noontime conversation, and Atem was secretly grateful. He needed time to reconcile his friend with what he remembered of Mutou.

 _Or is it Yugi now?_  He wasn't sure  _what_ to call him. He really wasn’t sure of anything.

Atem fidgeted for half an hour in front of his computer before giving up and starting to clean his apartment just for something to do. His hands were occupied but his mind raced.  _Mutou._ _Gamebler_ _. His best friend and his coworker._

_Yugi._

He shook his head and glanced at his laptop for the third time. He had considered logging back into the game, but without his friend, it just didn't seem appealing. Plus, there was no way he would be able to concentrate with the day's realization still bouncing around in his head.

_Yugi Mutou is_ _Gamebler_ _._

The next few days were torture. He didn't see Yugi, who seemed to be busy with the project he had been assigned, and his friend never logged on. After the third day, he went searching for information online.

**rouletterouter** **:** he just said he wouldn't be on for a while because he was dealing with some stuff

**rouletterouter** **:** sorry king

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** its fine

**rouletterouter** **:** did you guys have some sort of fight?

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** I don’t know

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** just

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** is he okay?

**rouletterouter** **:** honestly man idk

**rouletterouter** **:** he seemed fine when I talked to him

**rouletterouter** **:** but hes really good at hiding this stuff

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** yeah

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** thanks rr

**rouletterouter** **:** no problem

The week continued with no word from Gamebler. Atem was distracted at work, until even Seto got tired of snapping at him to pay attention. He just kept thinking that somewhere in that same building, was Gamebler. His best friend.

More than once, he considered seeking Yugi out and confessing everything, but something held him back. He knew his friend valued his privacy and the last thing he wanted to do was corner him. 

 _But he should know._ What right did Atem have to keep this from him? Wouldn't Gamebler want to know that Atem had figured out who he was? Would he be angry, or happy? He didn't seem to get along with Atem at work before, but they  _had_ reconciled, as awkward as it had been. Indecision was paralyzing, and in the end, he just kept waiting.

He was sitting in his apartment Sunday eating lunch when his phone buzzed. Expecting a text from Seto about something he couldn't muster up the energy to care about, he left his phone on the table until he had finished eating.

**gamebler** **:** hey king

Atem almost dropped his phone in his haste to answer it.

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** hey

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** are you okay?

**gamebler** **:** I just

**gamebler** **:** yeah I'm okay

**gamebler** **:** I just wanted to say I'm sorry

**gamebler** **:** I'm sorry I got weird and avoided you

**gamebler** **:** I was really scared

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** I'll be honest

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** I wont say I wasn’t worried when I didn't hear from you

**gamebler** **:** I'm sorry

**gamebler** **:** I got really scared and I freaked out because you knew something personal about me

**gamebler** **:** and I shouldn’t have shut you out like that

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** gamebler

**bowdowntoyourking** **:**  its okay

**gamebler** **:** I actually realized something

**gamebler** **:** youre my friend and I shouldn't have treated you like that

**gamebler** **:** I know you pretty well by now and you're a good person

**gamebler** **:** I know I didn’t want to share personal information with you before but

**gamebler** **:** I trust you, king

_I trust you. I trust you. I trust you._  His friend trusted him, but he didn't know the truth. He didn't know that Atem knew exactly who he was.

**bowdowntoyourking** **:** I trust you too

Atem put his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ways i have misspelled 'gamebler' while writing this chapter: gamembler, gambeler, gamener, gamberl, gamblre, gamelber
> 
> also: 'good artists borrow, great artists steal' is a quote widely believed to have originated with picasso, although he may have, of course, stolen it


End file.
